We Stand Alone Together, Through Hell And Back
by ARC-7567
Summary: 15 months after the fall of SHIELD and rise of HYDRA Special Forces Operator Michael Levine prepares to rescue his close friend Maria Hill who along with the rest of her team has been MIA for a month and a half. As it turns out new intel has surfaced causing a rescue operation to become possible. Hill is being held by HYDRA at a secret base in Saudi Arabia. NO LEMONS DON'T EVEN ASK


Hostage Rescue Mission

Brig inside Secret HYDRA base in Saudi Arabia

A team of high ranking SHIELD agents have been captured by HYDRA and are being interrogated. Maria Hill is chained to a wall and is forced to watch as one of her team is beaten Rumlow looks to Grant Ward another SHIELD and nods, Ward then stabs the agent and leaves letting the man bleed to death. Rumlow looks back at Hill and slaps her across the face "You are letting your team die. Guess that's why they call you Fury's bitch." Hill looks at Ward and Rumlow emotionless despite the barb actually bothering her. The two turn to leave and she yells after him "At least I didn't betray those I called my friends." Rumlow looks at her "If only you had any true friends sweetie." With that he walks out and shuts the door behind him.

Command Center HYDRA base

Rumlow and Ward walk in to the command center and look at the base commander . "She won't talk. Nothing is getting to her." He turns around "Von Strucker wants to know the intel and how to find the Avengers when they are not defended."

SHIELD Quinjet 082 Hover 2'000 feet above HYDRA base

Staff Sergeant Mike Levine checks his HK416 assault rifle, his P226 sidearm (both of which are suppressed), his fighting knife, oxygen mask and his parachute. He is a member of SFOD-D (Delta Force) and he is helping find his close friend Maria Hill who he helped train before she joined SHIELD. The problem is SHIELD was destroyed from the inside out 15 months ago now Hill is being interrogated by HYDRA for intel on the Avengers. He looks around and sees the rest of his team dressed in their tri-color desert gen-2 uniforms preparing their weapons and parachutes. He walks the ramp and yells "10 seconds to ramp opening." Everyone puts their masks on and he presses the button to lower the ramp. He yells "Commence jump in 5…4…3…2…1…Go Go Go." The team jumps and freefall to about 300 feet and the team deploys their stealth chutes. They hit the ground roughly 40 yards from the Base he signals the rest of the ten man team to move up and into the base except for the team's sniper who moves about 100 yards outside of the base perimeter. Levine moves up to the detention building and kicks in the door two HYDRA soldiers move for their weapons but are shot dead before they can take a step. He moves forward and finds another door. He calls over his MG gunner they stack up on the door and kick it in. The room is clear except for a person chained to the wall and another hanging from shackles. Levine moves up and recognizes Maria is the one chained t the wall The MG gunner moves up to the other person. Levine examines Maria, she is badly beaten and malnourished. He shoots the chains with his sidearm and turns back to his MG gunner "How is the one over there?" The gunner looks back "KIA Staff Sergeant." Levine nods he looks at Hill who is alive but barely. He turns on his mic and says to the sniper "Overwatch, get the extraction team here now." He heres some static and "Yes, Staff Sergeant." Maria starts to come to she looks around a sees her old friend Mike is the one who has started treating her wounds. "What are you doing here?" she says weakly. He looks at her "Coulson asked for my help since SHIELD still technically doesn't exist. I was able convince my CO to let me take a team of volunteers to rescue you." Hill looks at him. "Thank you" He looks back at her "No problem, Maria"

Command center 5 minutes earlier

Ward and Rumlow have been called away help to assassinate some SHIELD agent so a newly trained HYDRA assassin has been sitting and watching the camera feed for a couple hours when he sees two special forces operators breach the brig. "What the hell?" He says. He then decides to go down and deal with them himself. He grabs a Glock 23 and his customized P90. He sees and hears the conversation Hill and Mike are having

Brig Current Time

Levine is treating Hill's wounds while the MG gunner is keeping watch when the door comes flying in after a breach charge was used knocking the MG gunner to the floor. In walks a young man carrying a P90 sub machine gun and in full black tactical gear. He yells at Levine "Hands up drop your weapon!" Levine sets down his 416 and his pistol He looks at the man "Who the hell are you?" The man looks at him "My name is not important to you. I am going to kill you and your little friend." He looks at Maria leaning against the wall. "You like what I did to her? She wouldn't talk so you know how interrogation goes." Levine looks at the assassin says to the HYDRA agent "You son of a bitch." The assassin looks at him "Come on fight me I have the upper hand here." Levine looks at the enemy and smiles "You thought it was only two of us?" Suddenly they here a shattering sound as a bullet flies through the window hitting the assassin's P90 and knocking it out of his hands. Levine dives and grabs his pistol and aims at the enemy but can't squeeze off a shot because the assassin runs over and kicks the pistol out of his hand. The two fight and the assassin tries to draw his pistol and Levine knocks it from his grasp but he is able to get a shot off which grazes Levine's side. He then throws Levine into a wall that has a sharp piece of metal sticking out of it. Levine's arm is cut open and bleeding but he keeps going. Now pissed an hurt Levine draws his fighting knife and when the assassin charges him again he stabs him in the ribs wounding but not killing him the enemy dives trying to grab one of his weapons but Levine dives and grabs his 416 and shoots thw assassin with two three-round burste killing him. About two minutes after the fight ends the quinjet lands to pick up the team and Hill. Mike helps Hill walk to the quinjet and gives her some pain meds so the trip is easier for her after all the pain of the interrogation. He looks at Hill "We'll be at base soon. You went through hell while you were there." She looks at him "How long was I there?" She asks worried. He looks back at her "You were MIA about a month and half." She looks out the window "Oh… It felt a lot longer." Mike grabs her hand "You went through hell and you are going to need rest when we get back." She looks back at him. "You risked a lot to save me." He looks her in the eyes "There was no way in hell I was going to let you die ine their hands." She then hugs her old friend and starts crying.


End file.
